Simplify the following expression: ${1+7(-5q-9)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 + {7(}\gray{-5q-9}{)} $ $ 1 {-35q-63} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -35q + {1 - 63}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -35q {-62}$ The simplified expression is $-35q-62$